


Monsters

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Elise awakes her parents  to share some news to them leading to Lucas walking around with a flashlight looking around for scary monsters





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Lucas with a flashlight the content I never knew I needed in my life

Elise snuck into her parents bed hoping to not make any noise she kind of wanted to be in their bed it was much bigger than the one she had in her own room 

 

Lucas reached over to try to cover his wife in kisses before waking her up he assumed she was the one causing all this rumbling around in their bed 

Elise giggled repeatedly as she felt her dads hands brush up against her as she laid in between Lucas and Vic ”That tickles”

Vic woke up once she heard her daughters voice she asked the little girl ”Ellie what are you doing here it's way past your bedtime”

 

“You have school tomorrow you need all of the extra sleep that you can get”Lucas said to her

“There are monsters in my room”Elise tells her parents Vic eyed her husband warily as she let the news from Elise sink in 

“How many are we talking about?” Vic asked Elise her voice wavered slightly she sounded sort of groggy from being woken up when she was in a deep sleep

“Maybe a couple I heard some really strange noises”Elise replied eying both her mother and her father 

“You heard your girl go after them”Vic suggests encouraging him

“Boss’s orders huh?”Lucas teased his wife earning an eye roll from her as he got up looking inside the drawer of their nightstand to find a red flashlight he kept in there 

“Come back when you’re done”Vic calls out to him seeing him head out the door Elise following after him before he left he returned to give Vic a gentle peck his lips softly plopping against hers before pulling away 

“No monsters hiding here”Lucas said as he held a flashlight looking around under her bed 

“Daddy check the closet”Elise ordered him she peeked nervously from under her unicorn patterned blanket

Lucas ventured on continuing to search throughout her room walking over to the closet 

Elise watched him as he slowly opened the closet door some clothes had fallen on the floor of her closet and off of the hangers 

Lucas picked them up neatly putting them back on the hangers rehanging them all over again

“Did you find any?”Elise asked him still covering herself in the security of her blanket

“They’ve disappeared I can’t find any of them”Lucas said playing along with her she had quite an imagination


End file.
